bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RyHay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Which pages? Tell me which pages--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 04:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well personally I dont like when others just reuse anothers articles because it shows a lack of creativity to just use another users article (even if they gave it up) BUT if he's given away his stuff I really dont care..... Take it i guess--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 04:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Review Request ﻿Truth be told, I've only given a single review so far, but I shall do as you ask nevertheless. Its always flattering when people ask you to do reviews, after all! I'll get right around to it! Njalm2 23:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Your review Okay, first off the bat is to let me welcome you to the wiki. Hope you stick around, 'cause I actually enjoyed reading Kigahen's character. Anyways, onto the review. The opening section is good and holds just whats needed to give the reader a sense of who he is, what he is, and what he has been in the past (15th seat); but you don't reveal too much, which is a good thing lol. I found his appearance section flowed quite well, and you described his figure and hair in quite a bit of detail in the first paragraph. In the second paragraph, you described other aspects (eyes, tattoo's and size of his head?), so nice one on that. Good to see you've taken the time to really portray what the guy looks like, and the fact it flows (not as much in the second paragraph, though) was good to see. To make it flow a little easier, try using less full stops between your descriptions so one aspect flows into another. Okay, his personality then. Although some of the later paragraphs were short when compared to the first, they weren't bad. In fact, I found it was short and to the point, and sometimes that works just as well as descriptions as long as some essays I've written lol. But in all seriousness, I like the childlike attitude (pranks, being told off by the Head-Captain for toying around and his love of toys). I've a character myself - Kitsui Sanretsu - that's dazzled by almost everything he sees because of upbringing, so I couldn't help but draw the link. Overall, it flowed well; though some minor points could be expanded on. Apart from the Head-Captain, how has his experiments gotten him in trouble? Expand some minor details to reveal a little more, and you'll be flying :) Okay, his history then. I drew the conclusion that this guys a little insane lol. He's basically "Oh, lets see how you work with no arms or legs! Muhaha!" Sorry, back on topic lol. My little cousin does that to annoy my other little cousin, so that made me laugh reading that part. I love the entire approach, and how he likes toys over actual friends until he learns about the wonders that are a good prank. I love pulling pranks, and even though I'm 18, I still do it. In fact, I got my teacher with a wop-pie cushion just this morning; so that is one part of his history and personality that I'm loving! Thumbs up on that part. Now, one thing that could make this better would be if you tried to show a little emotion, perhaps? How'd he feel when his vice-captain was stabbed? I think you could show the fear factor when they're fighting the hollow and work that in to grab the reader's attention more. As is, the contents good; but expand on some points (highlighted above) and you'll easily make it better. Ah, my favorite part of an article. First off, give yourself a pat on the back. He's strong certainly, but he isn't overly so. He has strengths, and glaring weaknesses and every character has them. Needs to have them. You've avoided giving him insane spiritual energy that could level a decent sized mountain, and haven't made him a master in nearly every aspect of combat; which was refreshing. His intelligence was a given, considering his occupation as is his skill in Kidō; though hand-to-hand was something unexpected for me. Good articles are able to throw you off with certain facts, and this threw me off a bit lol. Very good, well-rounded, balanced and a good read. Very nice. Here come the zanpakutō! Lovely concept imo, and not just from a scientific perspective. I could think of more than a few ways to put that to use in a fight, but ultimately, I wouldn't use the Shikai against an enemy and leave it for my allies alone because the Shikai can't knock things back, ya know? But the Bankai can, which was impressive and somewhat scary, I guess. He'd easily be fit to say "Naw, your a weakling now." and the poor fool fighting him would be. But can the effect be broken? I think with that effect, you'd need to address that point if your ever going to use him in RP's and the like. Overall, I liked the zanpakutō. Its basic, original and balanced; so nice work. Overall, I'd give him a 7 outta 10, 'cause the contents good and all, but parts are missing that could easily be expanded on. Keep up the good work, though :) Now, I'm done with reviews for the week :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome, dude :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi how you doing I am Sentonara(Sento 4 short) I wanted to say hi how you doin. I also wanted to ask your opinion on Karasugami,Masashi and Takuken. ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 05:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC)